DAVID ZEUSSON CHRONICLES
by RazacRazer
Summary: Follow David Zeusson as he explores the new world of Alagaesia with his black Dragon Zeus. Everything is different than at Camp Half-Blood. David will need strong friends to help him survive in this new land.. will it find it?
1. My Gift

My Gift

A David Shuter Dragon Rider Fanfiction

It had been four years since we sent Kronos to Oblivion, but I had still not asked my wish to the Gods. Dad said he would grant me anything I desired. I said I would think about it. I am 20 now, working at the Subway just by my home in Trenton Canada. Last night I had a dream, it wasn't about monsters, really.

_I was flying through the air on dragon back. I looked down at my dragons brilliant black scales, with a line of red down the middle. While looking past my dragon at the ground I see brilliant blue scales shining in the light. Another Dragon with Rider upon its back armed with a red blade. I could not see what the dragon and Rider were confronting. My Dragon said enough though. Those Minotaur shaped creatures were surrounding the Dragon and Rider. It appeared that they were talking, though Guarded. The blue Dragon roared_! _A deep voice rumbled in my head. _

"Shall we help them?"_ I reply in my head_

"It could be a trap to lure us to that king of there's"

"What is the point of being Dragon and Rider if we don't take daring chances?" _I sigh pulling my sword from its sheath saying,_

"and Chance it we shall!" _The Dragon tucked his(for I assumed it was a he from the voice) wings into his body, roared and tilted towards the ground._

That's when I woke up. Right then and there, I knew what I wanted. A dragon like that.

I went to the field behind Subway after work and prayed

"Zeus, I pray with my wish, I would like a dragon as in my dream, can you with the power of the other gods, grant my wish?" after I finished I waited, not half an hour later, Dad apears. I kneel. He says,

"Rise Son." I do and hands out a black stone with a red line saying

" This is the best I can do. You do realize your wish is more then one thing. It entitles many things. First touch this." I grab the stone. Silence. After a minute he chuckles saying,

"ah yes, I thought it would work. Next I grant you this, once you need it, and you'll know when, just slash through the air thinking, _I can't stay any longer_ and you shall open I rift into another world, where you will be safer." A sword and sheath appears in his hand. Kveykva's sheath and handle. I take it and pull it from its sheath. Instead of the bronze blade I knew was a slightly thicker black blade, I went to question Zeus but he was gone. I ran back home wondering how this stone could be my wish.

Once I get home, I place the stone on my bed side table, Kveykva on the floor by my bed then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I wake up to a hollow thud. I look overand see the stone had somehow rolled off the table onto the ground. I go to pick it up but it moves. I jump back. It moves again. Then a crack appears.

"Not a stone, but an egg!" I whisper. Then the egg explodes apart. I look and see an animal take its place. It's how I imagined. Long-ish neck, webbed wings like a bat, four legs, brilliant Black scales with one line of red down the middle. The Dragon I wanted. It squeaks and looks up at me. I slowly extend my right hand to it. Without hesitation it touched my hand. HEAT! Heat courses through my arm. I yell out and faint.

I wake up to an alien presence in my mind. I look over and see the Dragon laying beside me. Eyes wide open, intelligent eyes boring into me. I realized the presence was, in fact, the dragon. I couldn't hear thoughts like in my dream but I could feel feelings, see images and such. The most powerful was, Hunger. I was hungry too. I go to the fridge. Grab some raw Hamburger and fed it to the dragon then got some cereal for myself. I decided that I would not tell my mom about the dragon. When we were done I took the Dragon to the field behind my work, set it behind the mountain of gravel, I told it to hunt when needed and left it there.

In the months later the dragon grew to be almost as large as the pile of gravel. It couldn't stay there much longer, as Zeus had said, there would come a time that I would need to leave this world. It was drawing nearer. One day I was fixing a sub in Subway when a low voice said in my head,

"_David." _I jerk my hand so fast I drop the sub back on the table. I think

"_Dragon?"_

"_David"_

"_you can talk in my mind? As in my dream?"_

"_David"_

"_who are you?"_

"_Come." _After my shift I run to the Dragon. I think,

"_I am here"_

"_Oh.. well, don't you have a name?"_

"_No." _I look him over, trying to think of a name. It is then I see that the red line is actually a lightning bolt. I think,

"_how about Harry?"_

"_No." _Just then I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn to find Zeus standing there. I say

"Lord Zeus" bowing. My Dragon says

"_Hmm, Zeus. I like that name. That shall be my name."_ Zeus, the god, chuckles saying

"I would be honored to share a name with a mighty Dragon. Now David, as you can see, Zeus is getting to big to stay here. You must leave, tomorrow. When you reach the new world, be warned, my hold over that world is thin, you shall not have the powers you do now. Now your last gift." he hands out a saddle,

"this shall fit around Zeus so you can ride him without skinning your legs on his great scales, the straps adjust for growth. Now I take my leave, son. Remember to leave in the morning."

"I think I will leave now, under the cover of darkness, to hide Zeus, I shall head to camp Halfblood. Say goodbye to Percy, Annabeth...and Meghan."

"Ah Meghan, I wondered when she would come up. If she would like, she could go to the new world or could stay, be warned, she would be in as much Danger, if not more, than you. I say tell her and let here decide. Just warn her as I have warned you." then he disappears. Zeus senses my thought and says

"_I can carry two. And shall help protect her like I will protect you."_ I retort out loud

"And what if you had the choice to save her and leave me or same me and leave her. Would you choose her? Eh? WOULD YOU!" he was silent for a while then said

"_No, I am Bonded to you. If you were killed, I would go mad with grief. Her I could survive dying."_

" _I would go mad if I lost her. I, I love her. I have loved her since our time in the labyrinth, I think I have loved her for years before that." _I start crying.

"_I can't leave her, but I can't take her in good mind either. What am I going to do?"_ I fall to my knees. He shuffles over and drapes a wing over me, pulling me into his warm chest. He starts Humming to calm down. He says

"_You shall do what your heart tells you. I shall back you in whatever you choose."_ I pull myself together and think,

"_I, I will ask her. She is a demigod after all. We fought in the battle for manhattan together."_ He lifts himself to full height and says

"_Then go grab your sword, some food and some clothes then we shall fly!" _I rise and run home.

Once I get there I find Mom watching TV. I say

"Mom. I am leaving and I probably won't come back."

"to camp? you will come back, No monster can best you. David, The son of Zeus"

"not the only one anymore mom. You forget Jason Grace."

"He is the son of Jupiter, not Zeus. Roman, not Greek"

"yeah, well whatever. Point is I am leaving, to a new world, I don't even know the name of it."

"Why?" I don't answer. I pack and think

"_Zeus, Come!" _he replies

"_I come." _I walkout to the balconyand turn and face Mom and say

"why you ask. You see I have been hiding a Dragon for the last five months, behind the gravel hill. Not a Dragon from this world but from another, where they are intelligent. And in this world, some of those Dragons choose Humans to ride them, and I, I have been chosen by my Dragon, Zeus is his name, and Lords of the sky we will be!" I look down to the ground, see Zeus standing there. I look at my mom, nod and jump off the balcony, onto Zeus, I climb into the saddle. I draw Kveykva as we rise up to my apartment level. I call

" Goodbye, Mom! May the rest of your days be happy ones!" Zeus extends his thoughts to her and says

"_May the wind ride under your wigs, Mother of my Partner of heart-David." _he rises towards the cloud. Bellows a roar of freedom and rises above them as we head towards south towards camp Halfblood.

When we get close we descend below the clouds. I hear screaming coming from the camp. Zeus roars as he descends towards the camp. Apollo campers let loose a volley of arrows towards us. I lift up my right arm, the one with the strange markings on them since I touched Zeus, sending the arrows towards the lake. As we get closer Zeus extends his wings to slow his impact. He lands gently on the ground. Ares Campers charge Zeus. I draw Kveykva and jump off Zeus. I block the first strike and disarm the girl holding the Sword. I do this camper after camper. I yell

"STOP! STOP!" but they don't listen. I go through all the Ares campersas I see Percy and Annabeth charge. I will the air in front of my hand to become Solid and grab Annabeth's dagger and block Riptide with Kveykva. I yell

"Percy! Annabeth! It's Me. David!" they look and drop their weapons, they say in unison

"David? What are you doing with this monster?" I start to say something when Zeus Roars (frightening everyone) and extends his thoughts to everyone saying

"_MONSTER? Do I look like the dumb brutes you have in this world, how they could be called '_Dragons_' is beyond me! I meet one while Hunting, it tried to KILL me without provoke_sion! _I still tore it's head off. It was FULL GROWN as I was not even four months old! I shall not harm you, unless you harm David or I first." _Annabeth says,

"why would we want to hurt him Dragon? He is our best friend!" Zeus Replys

"_if you do not lie, then I shall not harm friends of my Rider."_

"Rider?" I say,

"Long story short, My wish to the gods was a dragon as in my dream, that I could ride and calla friends. Zeus, the god, game me an egg, Zeus's egg. He hatched for me, now it is time for me to travel to his world. I have come to say goodbye. Where is Meghan?" I was awnsered by Meghan's voice yelling

"David" I turn to see her running towards me. I open my arms as she runs into them. Giving me a hug. After a few seconds she pulls out of it. I grab her back and pull her into me. I part her lips with mine and start a long kiss. Zeus starts Humming at the emotions flowing trough our connection. I break apart and say

"I am leaving this world. It is no longer safe for Zeus and I. I, I would like you to come with me. Think wisely before choosing, you will have no powers in this world. You will have no Dragon to protect you. Zeus will protect you but he had to choose between saving one of us, it would be me." she doesn't even hesitate. She says,

"I am coming" I say

"Then grab a Pegasus, a steal sword, lots of arrows for your bow" she runs off to get them. She comes back ridding on s Pegasus. I extend my thoughts to it. I ask

"what is your name?"

"Porkpie"

"nice name" I turn to Percy and Annabeth and say,

"well I guess this is it. I'd offer for you to come to but I have a feeling you will want to stay here."

Annabeth kisses me on the cheek and hugs me saying

"We will miss you. Try to come back!"I reply

"Either when the other world can live without me or when Zeus is big enough that none, even Kronos himself, would dare attack him." Percy grabs my shoulder and says

"I hope he grows fast then. It's a shame the Jason, Piper and them didn't get a chance to say goodbye. Tyson will miss you a lot"

"oh he's a big Cyclops now. He will be fine without me." Zeus extends his head and touches each of them on the brow saying,

"_stay safe, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, friends of David."_ I turn to Meghan who was mounted on Porkpie and say to her, and with my mind to Zeus

"You ready?" Meghan replies

"lets go before I change my mind." Zeus says,

" _I am Ready to return to my Home land. Where I shall finally be able to show myself to the world without fears of missiles and guns!"_ he spreads his wings and roars. I step towards an empty place and slash Kveykva through the air thinking

"_I am ready to leave." _and the sir splits open as if I cut through curtain to reveal open sky. I say

"good think you got a Pegasus Meghan, cause we have some flying to do." I climb onto Zeus and think

"_we don't know what this new world is like, we could be heading to our deaths." _Zeus says confidently

" _We may be, but not to our deaths, to our Enemies deaths. Together, we are strong. When we are together, it is our Enemies who should fear us. We shall strike fear into the hearts of our Enemies! David and Zeus! Lords of the Sky!" _I yell out loud,

"Yes! Now into the sky, to live or to die!" Zeus roars and jumps through the hole, Porkpie jumps through as well. I turn around once through and watch it seal it's self. Iwatched as it closed, my last glimpse of that world was my 2 best friends at camp Halfblood, where it all began. A tear falls from my eye as Zeus descends towards the ground.

Once we land I dismount and take in my surroundings. Trees to my right, with what looks like small mountains and to my left, just grass. In front of me was a river. I turn to find 5 Minotaur shaped things running towards us. When they get close they growl

"The Dragon is not Blue. You are not the rider we are looking for. Do you serve the King?" I say

"The King?"

"Blast yes! The King Galbatorix? You know naught of him? He is the last Rider of Old. Him and his Black Dragon."

"I serve no one. I am new to these lands. What are you?"

"You mean you have not heard of us? The Urgralgra? Or Urgals in this tongue?" I look around and see the company of Urgals killing an innocent family.

"You serve the King?"

"Yes."

"I shall not serve for someone that allies himself with Monsters like you!" the Urgal Growled and went for the axe on his back saying,

"If you will not come to the King willingly then we shall force you!" he never reached his axe. I pulled out Kveykva and stab him in the heart. He gurgled and fell dead at my feet. The other Urgals grabbed they're axes. I raised Kveykva and yelled

"Fight us and die at the feet of David Zeusson, Dragon Rider, wielding _Kveykva!_"as I said me Swords name Lightning came down from the sky and hit my sword, electrifying it. I didn't call it, I COULDN'T call it, I can't use my powers here. I realized that a lot of energy left me as I said the name. I didn't want to risk anymore energy since 4 Urgals were attacking. I step side the first Urgals axe and sliced right through his body. The second Urgal didn't even flinch. He charged, I ran to intercept. He swung at my head. I raised Kveykva to block it. The force of the blow made my arm throb, I stabbed him in the heart. A deafening roar shook the earth! Pain erupted in my right arm. I turned and saw an Urgal had stabbed Zeus with his axe, in Zeus's right foreleg. Anger boiled inside me. I raised my sword and yell

"KVEYKVA!" Lightning hit my sword. I threw it at the Urgal. He turns last second and saw my sword stab him in the face, his body rippled with electricity as he fell to the ground. I searched for the last Urgal and found him dead on the ground with an arrow in his eye. Meghan had killed it.

"Come on, we have to get out of here before that company of Urgals realized what we have done" Says Meghan as she mounts Porkpie. I pull the axe out of Zeus and ask

"_How are you?"_

"_Pain, it hurts. I need to be healed."_

"_I am not Doctor, I don't know how."_

"_Deep in your heart, you know, little one"_

"_I, I don't know, we need to find someone that can, but in the mean time, can you fly?"_

"_It is what I must do, Little one."_

"_Then lets get out of here." _I say as I pull myself onto him. He takes off and flies into the unknown.

That night we camp in the forest. As we finish eating chicken thighs I say

"I am going to fly with Zeus alone for a bit, try to find something we can heal him with." Meghan says

"but David, it's getting Dark soon. You shouldn't be flying then."

"I flew to Camp Half-blood at night"

"yes but this a new world."

"Aye. But I think Zeus and I can handle our selves" Zeus says to her

" _Rest safe, Meghan Aphroditesdaughter. David shall not come to harm with me around."_ Meghan said,

"well, if you must. But be careful, your Black scales shall stick out in this waning light like a wasp in an ant farm." I say

"when did you start talking like that?"

"Talking like what?"

"With all the 'stick out like a wasp in an ant farm' what's with that ?"

"I didn't mean to say that, maybe it's the influence of being in this new land, maybe people talk like that here, you did say 'Aye' earlier too."

"I don't like it, like a fly doesn't like being held by it's wings. Darn! Oh well, see you!" I say as I climb into Zeus's Saddle. He tenses his muscles to jump into the sky, Jumps, and after a few powerful flaps of his wings we were in the sky.

Boy do I love flying. I look down at Zeus's Brilliant Black scales, the Red Lightning Bolt down his back. I look past him at the ground and saw stunning Blue scales glittering in the waning light. A blue Dragon with Rider upon it's back armed with a Red Blade. I could not see what they were up against but Zeus growled

"_Urgals!"_ it appeared they were talking, though Guarded, then the Blue Dragon asked

" _Should we help them?"_

"_It could be a trap to lure us to that King of theirs."_

"_What, is the point of being Dragon and Rider if we do not take daring chances?" _I sigh pulling Kveykva from its sheath and declare

"_and Help them we shall!" _Zeus roars and tucks his Wings into his body and dives towards the ground. As we land Zeus yelps in pain. I try to ignore the stabs of pain leaking through out connection as I jump out of the saddle, drawing Kveykva and stab the nearest Urgal, killing it. I hear the voice yell

"_Jerdia!"_ and the Urgals flew backwards out of sight.

The Rider faints. The Blue Dragon Roars and jumps over its Rider, lands just on the other side and takes up a protective stance, growling. Zeus does the same, giving a slight yelp as he lands on his injured foreleg. They continue they're growling contest. I try to calm Zeus saying

"_they attacked the Urgals, they are not our Enemies, they should be our allies."_

"_That spell could have been directed at us but hit the Urgals instead"_

"_I doubt it."_ but Zeus doesn't listen. He continues to growl at the Blue Dragon. I hear hoofs and think

"_great, more enemies" _Zeus growls in his mind and says

"_I can take this Blue Dragon. You take whoever dares attack you."_

"_Great, bet you wish we brought Meghan with us."_

"_We are not mere Hatchlings who need help with everything that nips at our tails. We need no one but each other" _I raise Kveykva ready for whatever comes. A man riding on a white stallion with brown horse in tow runs into the clearing. He jumps off his horse. Draws his sword and swings it at my head. I raise Kveykva to block. We exchange a few blows, then he hits the flat of my blade with his, knocking it out of my hand. I freeze in shock. Zeus roars. I feel a presence stab into my mind, and through our connection, a different, more dragon like mind stab into Zeus's mind. I yell in pain and he roars, swats the Blue Dragon in the nose, who roars, shoots her head out like a viper and bite into Zeus's injured foreleg, immobilizing him. They both go through our memories, then retreat from our minds. The guy says

"you are enemies of Galbatorix." it wasn't a question but I answer

"yes, now can you please get that Dragon to release Zeus." the guy nods and says

"of course, I would not want to cause your Dragon any more pain." he turns to the Dragon

"they are not our enemies, but our allies. Release him." the Dragon did so, whimpered and retreated to its rider, nudging him with it's snout. The guy extends his hand and says

"sorry for intruding in your minds, but we had to make sure weather you were friend or foe. My name is Brom." I shake it and say

"mine is David, the Dragon's?" he was about to answer but the dragon penetrates my mind and says in a female voice

"_mine is Saphira, and this is my Rider, Eragon."_

"Nice to meet you Saphira" she says to Zeus

"_Zeus, a nice name, by examining your memories, I find it fitting for a majestic male Dragon such as thyself"_ Zeus hums with pride saying

"_Thank you, Saphira. A fitting name for thyself too." _He starts to take a step but howls a sickening howl when he steps on his injured leg. The pain that flows through our connection makes me sway, I almost fall but Brom catches me. Saphira jumps forward and stops Zeus falling by using her body. She strains under his weight but lets him down gently, she says

"_your Foreleg! Brom can't you heal him? I will lend you the energy to cast the spell, it's partly my fault he's like this." _I say

"Spell, magic? You can use magic? Like Eragon?" he replys

"yes, I will heal him, and yes David, Magic comes with Dragons, all Riders can use it. like yourself when you said _Kveykva_, Lightning. I do not know how you used it by just saying the name." I caught on how he went away from the whole "magic comes with Dragon Rider: thing. I say

"you're a Dragon Rider?" he freezes. Then sighs and says

"yes, I was, Bonded to the Dragon...Saphira. But she was killed. By a Rider who turned on us and joined the oath-breaker Galbatorix, Morzan!" he voice was getting louder and angrier.

"I hunted Morzan, and took his sword" he pointed at the Red blade still in Eragon's hand

"I stabbed his red Dragon through the heart, then felt the pain I had felt when he killed my Dragon .he screamed in agony, cursed me for what I had done. I felt no mercy, I killed Morzan too, with his own sword, Zar'roc, _Misery_" he took a deep breath, calmed down and walkover to Zeus and placed a hand on his wound and said

"_Waìse heill!" _The wound closed and was once again whole. Zeus examined his leg, then said

"_thank you, Brom Dragon Rider."_

"Your welcome Zeus." I hear light wings flapping, like a Pegasus. I look up and see Meghan on Prokpie. She aims her bow at Brom and fires. I yell

"NO!" both Zeus and Saphira Roar. Brom barks

"_Letta!_" the arrow stops. He then says

"_Thrysta!" _the arrow shoots towards Meghan. I yell

"NO!" Zeus roars again. I raise my right hand and yell

"_LETTA!"_ The arrow stops. It took barely any energy at all. She readies another arrow. I extend my thoughts to her and say

"_stop! They are our friends. Come down here."_

'_Alright David."_ When she does I say,

"Brom, Saphira, this is Meghan, she is my...friend." Brom says

"you have Great aim, Meghan Aphroditesdaughter, that would have killed me had I not stopped it."

"Thank you, Brom. well met Saphira."

"_Well met, Meghan Aphroditesdaughter. We need to get Eragon somewhere safe."_ Zeus adds

"_and hunt those Urgals. Eragon didn't kill them." _Brom Growls

"blast fool thing to do. He insults Galbatorix then gives them a free pass away, almost killing himself! There is a cave I know of. He can stay there, Meghan can stay there and guard him while Saphira, Zeus, David and I hunt those Urgals. We shall be back in 2 days." he places directions in Porkpie's mind then jumps onto Saphira back and I onto Zeus's and we take off and take off into the direction the Urgals flew.

The next 2 days were long and rough, we killed all but 3 Urgals, and learned some interesting information from Brom, who Eragon's Father is. Zeus and Saphria seemed to be liking each others company. When ever they flew, they would twist and turn around each other, playing. From Zeus I felt a joy that there was a Female Dragon left in this world, when I was in Saphira's head (which was most of the time, she never seemed to want me to leave, which I was grateful for) relief that she wasn't the last of her kind alive, safe for Shruikan, and the 2 other eggs in Galbatorix's charge. From both, a thrill that, together, they could rebuild their race. On the way back Saphira says

"_Eragon is awake! He just contacted me now. He can't wait to meet you David and Zeus."_ She quickened her pace, Zeus did so himself, which seemed slightly easier for him, since he was a tiny bit bigger, being a week or 2 older than Saphira. Shortly we reached Eragon. The Dragons landed, we dismounted, Eragon runs to Saphira and Meghan to I. She runs into my arms and kisses me, lightly then whispered in my ear

"I worried about you, and missed you." I whisper back

" I missed you too. But something god came out of this. Brom told me stuff." she speaks louder

"what stuff?"

"Like this world, Alagaësia, is in turmoil, the King, Galbabtorix, killed the Dragons and Riders and has been on the throne for 100 years, Zeus and Saphira are the last free Dragons and Eragon and I, the last free Riders, there are 2 Dragon eggs left and Galbatorix has them, there are a few people left fighting off Galbatorix, trying to de- throne him, the Elfs, the Dwarfs, the Surdans,who are from the land of Surda and the main force they rally behind, the Varden, war is coming, and Eragon, Saphira, Zeus and I are going to be in the front lines. This is going to be a bloody battle, I wish I hadn't brought you, you could die. It would be all my fault." she presses her lips agains mine, kissing me hungerly, pressing her body up against mine, I tangle my hands through her long, butiful, blond hair, her hands slide down my back. She breaks away, gasping for breath and says

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I shall be in the front lines with you. I may not be Zeus, but I still care about you enough to have your back through this thing." I feel so gratefull, I could cry, I say something to her I have never said before to her, and mean it,

"I love you, Meghan." she smiles and kisses me then says

"I love you to Sparky." I hear clapping and turn to see Eragon, Brom Saphira and Zeus watching intently. Saphira and Zeus Hum. I blush and see Meghan is blushing. Eragon walks up and shakes my hand saying

"Hello David, my Name is Eragon, as you already know, Saphira has told me a lot about you, she holds you in high esteem, she also admires you, you could have taken the easy road and went with the Urgals and saved time and pain, but you went against them, that's why she allows you in her mind all the time, it's rare that she likes someone that way, so I admire you to." he smiles. Saphira growls and say

"_you weren't supposed to tell him that_!_" _she starts humming and says

"_but yes, I do admire you...little one."_ my eyes Widen in shock. Eragon says

"_Saphira! But I though you only call me that."_ I say

"_yes, I am humbled by your gratatude Saphira, but why? Zeus calls me that, out of love."_

"_I call you that, because of the way I admire you , I feel in your debt, if you had joined Galbatorix, Eragon and I would have no chance of keeping away from him. In a way, yes I do love you." _I start to argue but Zeus cuts me off

"_Enough, I do not mind her calling you little one, I feel great full that she does love you, she will protect you as much as she would protect Eragon, just let it be Little one." _Saphira says

"_yes little one, I will protect you, not that you will need much protecting, with Zeus around."_ Zeus hums and says

"_Thank you Saphira, I will return the favor and protect Eragon as I would David."_

"_Thank you Zeus,not that he will need it ofcourse." _says Saphira I say

"_yippy, now we are one big happy family!"_

"_As we should Dragon riders and dragons need to be as close as possible if we are going to kill Galbatorix and right now, the Raz'zac." _says Eragon.Meghan says

Can you 2 speak outload, and Saphira and Zeus, please speak in our heads, we want to know what's going on?" I say

"sorry Meghan, love and Brom, as I was about to ask, what are the Raz'zac, why are we hunting them?" Eragon replied with

"they came looking for Saphira and because I kept here secret they killed my uncle, Garrow, I am hunting them for revenge, as for what they are they are creature that serve Galbatorix, they are his assassins. They are hard to kill, hardly any human has killed one, only elves and older, more experienced Dragon riders have. Will you help us?" I glance at Meghan, wink and, for old times sake say

"hmm small chance of success, certainty of Death, what are we waiting for?"

She laughs.

To be continued.


	2. The Kidnap

DS Dragon Rider fanfiction

THE KIDNAP

It wasn't that long before we reached Leona lake.

"We are so close. I can feel them. My revenge is near." said Eragon

"now don't get to cocky Eragon, we still have a long way to go, Leona lake is huge." says Brom

"and don't forget actually fighting the Raz'zac. There's still to much room for error Eragon" I say

"Aye, but with 2 Dragons and riders, it should be easier."says Eragon.

"_You forget their mounts, Eragon, Zeus and I will be kept busy enough with them." _says Saphira

"won't I be able to add to the chance of winning?' says Meghan, I say

"NO! You are not going near them. You could get hurt, or worse, killed. I won't have you taking the chance. If Zeus or I were to die, the other would need you to comfort him, and having you in the battle would mean almost certain death for me, I would be to worried if you were ok that I wouldn't be watching my own back. No." Meghan says hotly

"I can take care of my self. I don't need you watching me! You know what you can do? You can.." Brom interupts saying

"I am sure David means that women are looked down upon in Alagaësia. You shouldn't go into Dras Leona, capital of slaves, you might be hurt, or worse, hurt in ways on women can be.." he shoots me a warning glance not to argue. Meghan says

"oh alright, I am sorry love, but if you get hurt, or killed.." Zeus says

"_He will not be hurt, I will make sure of it." _Saphira says

"_As will I."_ Eragon says

"come on Saphira, lets have some fun!" he jumps onto her and flys off. Brom says,

"before you go off with them, just try this last spell. _Adurna Rïsa." _I know _Adurna_ means water and _Reisa_ is rise, Brom had taught me as much of the ancient language as he could over the last 2 weeks. So I raise me hand at the water and say

"_Adurna Reisa!" _a fair bit of energy leaves me as the spell takes hold. Water rises in a ball. I release the spell and the water falls back with a _splash_. Brom nods saying

"good, good." I ask

"Brom, why is it that I can do something within 2 weeks that has taken Eragon months to do?" he shrugs saying

"some people are more adept to Magic then others, you are a special case, maybe the fact you are a son of a god, or your sword or something. Anyway, go have fun with Zeus, we shall continue to Dras Leona tomorrow, probably reach it by night. bye." I jump into Zeus's saddle. He asks

"_what shall we do?"_

"_Is it not obvious? Go for a swim of course!." _he hums and jumps into the air.

After our swim we follow Saphira and Eragon back to the camp site. Dripping wet. Brom says

"get some sleep, we leave early tomorrow." I walk over to Meghan and say

"want to sleep together tonight?" her eyes widen. She says breathlessly

"David! In front of Brom and Eragon? Wouldn't that be a little awkward? I mean like, we'll be naked!"oops that did come out wrong. I Blush and say

"no that's not what I meant, like cuddle while we sleep, under Zeus's wing. Not any naked stuff." I wink and whisper

"not tonight at least..." she Blushes and says

"alright, sure, but I'll hold you to you word. Someday we will, you know..." she finishes winking. I pull here into my arms and kiss her,

"when this is all over, we will, I promise." I take her hand and lead her to Zeus would rolls on his side. We cuddle up to his chest and he drapes his wing over top of us. Meghan cuddles up to me, facing me, I kiss her and whisper

"good night."

"good night" I then say to Zeus

"_good night Zeus, sleep well."_

"_You too little one." _I then drift into my dreams.

I wake up to find Meghan kissing my neck. I moan and say

"you know how good that feels?" she laughs softly and says

"yes, I can feel it." she glances down towards my, erm, lower front, which was getting pretty big. Well at least I think that's what she meant, its dark under Zeus wing, I say

"_Brisingr raudhr." _A small, weak red ball of fire appears, sending a low, red glow over anything. I gasp at the amount of energy it took, I only learned the words, never tried the spell. I look at Meghan and gasp when I see she has no shirt on, just a bra. She says

"what, it's hot under here." I say

"not the only thing that hot under here." she giggles and kisses me on the lips, entusiasticly, I reply in the same manner. All to soon Zeus shifts and starts humming. We pause. She blushes and pulls her shirt back on. I stop the meager flow of energy to the light, which flickers out of existence. Zeus lifts his wing and we climb out. He says

"_have a fun time?"_

"_How long were you awake?"_

"_Long enough. I would have kept to myself but if I hadn't intervened, you would have started mating with her." _I slap his nose

"_I would have not." _He snorts but keeps silent. Brom says

"David you need a steed, you can not walk into Dras Leona with us on horses and you not. I will make Porkpie's wings invisible so you can ride him. If Zeus will allow it, Meghan can ride him and hide with Zeus and Saphira until we find the Raz'zac." he walks to Porkpie and starts chanting in the ancient Language. Soon his wings are invisible and Zeus with Meghan on his back and Saphira were flying off to hide and we were off towards Dras Leona.

It was close to night time when we got there. We passed some people who had limbs missing, Brom said

"worshipers of Helgrind, they believe the ultimate way to show their belief is through lose of flesh, the more the better." Eragon exclaims

"that's horrible!"

"Don't say that to a believer, they might cut of your head in compensation." we lodged at the _Golden Globe_. Brom says

"we rest here tonight, start scouting tomorrow, now I am having a well earned drink." and we drink, I only have one, while Brom and Eragon and many,

"_smart choice little one."_

"_Thank you Zeus."_

"_Goodnight little one."_

"_Goodnight."_

The next day we scout the area, we find out Galbatorix himself is coming to Dras Leona next week, and that the Raz'zac's lair is Helgrind. the day after that Eragon and I go for a little stroll. We pass someone trying to sell slaves, Eragon starts to raise his hand towards the seller, I say with my mind

"_Stop! He would never get away! You would only make matters worse. Save your strength for the Raz'zac."_

"_Alright David, thank you."_ after I retreat from his mind, Saphira's touches mine and says

"_thank you little one, for talking sense into Eragon, if you hadn't, he might have done something completely stupid."_

"_Your Welcome Saphira, how is Meghan faring?"_

"_She misses you, and is worrying about you."_

"_Tell her I am fine_, _and I love her." _she was silent for a minute then says

"_she loves you to, and she says, if you die, she will kill you."_

"_Haha very funny." _she chuckles and retreats from my mind. Eragon and I walk into a cathedral. Soldiers line up around the walls, and standing where a pastor would, was the Raz'zac. Eragon snarls and fires and arrow at them, who dodge with in human speed. One says

"we ssshall get you thiss time, Dragon rider." I draw Kveykva and say

"not if I can help it!"

"_Zeus! We have been cornered by the Raz'zac! Find Brom and tell him to meet us by the front gate." _he roars, which I can hear faintly from here and says

"_I shall come and rip them apart!"_

"_No! Tell Brom and get ready to fly, we might need a quick get away."_

"_Alright." _The Raz'zac hiss at my blade

"another Rider, where did you get the egg, only one wasss ssstolen from the King."

"Lets say, I have a powerful dad" I look at Eragon and he nods, we turn and charge towards the door which was now being blocked by 20 soldiers. I raise my sword and shout

"KVEYKVA!" lightning shoots through the roof and electrifies my sword, I swing and cut through 4 soldiers, all now laying on the ground convulsing, Eragon takes out the next 4 with his arrows. I yell

"Throw me Zar'roc!" he nods and tosses me Zar'roc, I block the next sword with the red blade and stab with the Black one, swing with the red then with the black, stab backwards with Zar'roc, twist and cut off his head with Kveykva. One of the last Soldiers throws is spear at me, I dodge and turn around and bark

"_Thrysta!" _the spear shoots into one of the Raz'zac's shoulders, it screams. Eragon yells

"_Jeirda!_" the last soldiers neck breaks. We bolt out of the doors and towards the gates. Brom rides up on Snowfire with Cadoc and Porkpie in tow. I jump on Porkpie and yell

"Fly!" he jumps into the air. We fly towards the gates, the archers on top aim at Eragon and Brom. As we fly past I jump off. Land in between the two archers and stab them both at the same time, one with Zar'roc and the other with Kveykva. Then I jump back onto Porkpie as he flies past. We land and he gallops next to Snowfire and Cadoc. I yell

"that was close!" Brom yells back

"too close!" I toss Zar'roc back to Eragon who sheaths it. When it get dark we finally stop. Saphira, and Zeus with Meghan upon his back fly up. When they land Meghan dismounts, walks over to me, and slaps me in the face, hard. I grab my face saying

"OUCH! Was the heck was that.." I never finished, she came quickly and pressed her lips against mine. She backs away and walks over and sits against Saphira, it appeared they were talking. I walk over to Eragon and mutter

"Women."he nods saying

"women." Zeus says

"_she was upset when I told her about the Raz'zac cornering you, but happy you were alive, thus the slap then the kiss, want to fly?"_

"_Yes." _I climb into the saddle and say

"we will be going for a quick ride, be back soon." Zeus jump into the sky. We fly for no longer than half an hour when Saphira contacts us saying

"_we have been captured by the Raz'zac, Eragon, Meghan and Brom are passed out. Do not try to rescue us until the right moment, I will tell you when."_

We spent the next few hours hovering over the camp to high for the Raz'zac to see. I say to Zeus

" _If Saphira doesn't contact us in the next half hour we are going down anyway, I can't wait here any longer."_

"_I agree, I worry about them. The Raz'zac seem to be waiting for someone, otherwise they would have moved them to Helgrind by now and if they did, there would be no way we could rescue them alone. We are not yet strong enough. Give me a few years till I am big enough to rip it to pieces, but by then they would have all been killed or forced to swear fealty to Galbatorix in the ancient language. I do not want to fight Saphira and Eragon, we would be beaten."_

"_Maybe not defeated."_

"_They would strike during our hesitance, every good hunter knows to strike when your prey is at it's weakest, and Saphira and Eragon are good Hunters." _

"_Yes, I get your point." _We stop talking when we hear the Raz'zac's screeches from down below. Saphira contacts us saying

"_some one is attacking the Raz'zac! This is your chance! Come!" _I draw Kveykva and yell

"NOW! FOR THE RIDERS!" Zeus bellows a roar and dives. The Raz'zac screech again. When we get closer to the ground we can make out that Saphira is chained to the ground and the rest are too, just not as heavily. The Raz'zac are staring at us. Zeus says

"_Quickly, make it look like I am breathing fire, that should scare them away." _

"_Tell me when."_

"_Now."_ he opens his maw and I whisper

"_Brisingr thrysta!_" I point at his maw and black, orange flames burst forth. The Raz'zac's screech turn into a kinda yelp. One kicks Eragon in the chest and they run off. Zeus spreads his wings to slow his impact. When he lands, the ground shakes. I go to get off but an arrow hits me in the shoulder. Blood spurts forth. I cry out in pain. A cloaked man runs into the light, bow in hand, arrow notched and ready, he yells

"you won't get me Galbatorix!"

"I am not Galbatorix. I will not be accused of being that oath-breaker!"

"Then who are you Rider? There only 2 in this land and only one has a Black Dragon, and that is Galbatorix!" I jump down off Zeus, who is growling. He says

"_be careful David." _I say to the cloaked man

"I? I am David Zeusson, Friend of Eragon sonofnone. Bonded to the black dragon Zeus. Who are you?"

"Murtagh."

"... son of?"

"None of your business' he snaps back

"alright, I have to thank you, Murtagh, for helping to save my friends, and my Love." I hold out my hand, he shakes it saying

"your welcome, David Zeusson." I nod and head over to Saphira and inspect the chains she was bound with. I laugh and say

"I wonder.."I point to the chains and say

"_Diffindo" _referring to the cutting spell from Harry Potter. Nothing happens

"thought not." I raise Kveykva over my head, yelp in pain from the tip of the arrow scratching the bone, I grunt

"_Brisingr!_" and swung down on the chains, cutting through them, Saphira stood and shook the rest of the chains off. She bent down and touched me on the forehead with her nose saying

"_thank you, little one." _I felt a flow of energy rush into me, the amount that I lost cutting the chains. I pat her on the nose saying

"thank you." she hums them walks over to Eragon, and using a talon, rips the chains off of him, then does it with Brom, I walk over to Meghan, and almost throw up, she was scratched up pretty bad, her face had some light scratches, with little blood dripping from them, but the rest of her had deep scratches, all over. She had put up a fight, I yell at Saphira with my mind

"_WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME!" _she jumps with the force of my words. She says soothingly

"_ahh little one, if I had told you, you would have come right then, and that way you would have been caught."_

"_I COULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS! EVEN IF IT MEANT MY OWN DEATH!" _Zeus says

"_David! Stop wasting your energy bitting Saphira's head off, and use it to _Heal _Meghan. I will assist you."_

"_As will I'_ puts in Saphira. I rest my hand over her face gently and say

"_Waìse heill!" _slowly the cuts and bruises on her face healed. I moved on to the rest of her body. Normally I would have be aroused by touching certain parts of her body, but all I felt was disgust. When I felt like I was going to pass out from lack of energy, Zeus and Saphira melded thier minds with mine and lent me their great amounts of strength. Finally all her body was healed. I gave it a quick once over, then passed out.

I woke up with Meghan leaning over me. I groan, she looks at my face

"David! Your awake! How do you feel?"

"Like a horse kicked me in the head, how about you?" her face turned stern

"great, thanks to you. How dare you heal me when it was out of your magical capabilities, I would have been fine." and sit up and yelp from pain in my shoulder, the arrow was still in it.

"I could do it, with the help of 2 Dragons, just used up to much of my own energy. As for you, _why, _did you fight against the Raz'zac when you _knew_ how powerful they were? You could have got yourself _killed_, and the way you were bleeding from all those cut's, you almost did die!" she softens up

"I, I wanted to distract the Raz'zac enough so you could come to the rescue, but you didn't, as for dying, Brom is on his way to being dead right now, he got a dagger to the ribs, Murtagh pulled it out and bandaged it. He would have helped with your shoulder too but Zeus wouldn't let him by."

"_Zeus let him by, he may be the reason I am injured but he can also be the reason I live, if you let him by." _Zeus Growls but moves out of the way. Murtagh walks over and kneels by me

"Meghan," he says "hold David down, I will pull the arrow out, you will need to heal it your self, David, I can not do Magic." Meghan throws her leg over top of me and gets on top of me, holding both my arms down, her face leaned down inches from mine, I say seductively

"now that you have me pined, what are you going to do to me, fine maiden?" she laughs. Murtagh says

"distract him, or else his muscles will clench up making this more difficult." she leans down, parts my lips with hers, and starts kissing me, I kiss back, then Murtagh pulls the arrow out, I bit down on her lip, hard, in pain. She flinches, either because of that, or because blood had spurted out and hit her in the face. Apart from the usual taste of her mouth, I now taste blood. I grunt

"sorry"

"doesn't matter" she says sweetly as she starts kissing me again. After a while Murtagh clears his throat pointedly saying

"umm, hate to break up this love feast, but David is bleeding out and should really be healed." Meghan gets off me, I place my hand over my wound, and using just Zeus's energy, say

"_Waìse Heill" _it heals. I moan

"food, I need food." Murtagh grunts and says

"Figured I will make soup." he walks over to the fire. I slowly get to my feet. Just then I notice Eragon is awake. He and Saphira have a private exchange. Then Eragon says

"thanks." Murtagh jumps, then says

"your Welcome Dragon Rider. Now if you can tell your Dragon to move, I can help you." saphira growls but moves out of the way. Murtagh walked over to him, prodded his ribs, Eragon yelled out. Murtagh says

"broken ribs." Eragon grunts then asks

"Brom! He was stabbed! How is he?" I say

"He isn't doing so well. He is dying. I would heal him but I used up to much energy on Meghan and myself. Can you?" he crawls to Brom, places the hand with his _gedwëy ingnasia_ on it, on top of Brom's wound and cries

"_Waìse Heill_!" his palm glows. Skin seals over Brom's wound.

"That's the best I can do, I don't know enough to heal whatever's inside. That will be up to Brom." Murtagh walks over and hands both of us bowls of soup.

"Thank you Murtagh" I say. Eragon nods his agreement then digs in. I dig in too.

"_That smells good."_ Zeus said. I could sense he was really hungry. I turn and face him

"_when was the last time you ate?"_

"_Since before we passed Leona lake_"

"_Go! Hunt now! I will be safe here with Eragon., Meghan and Murtagh. Take Saphira with you."_

"_She isn't hungry, she ate while you were in Dras- Leona_" without another word, he took off. Saphira watched him go

"_It's about time he hunted. He refused when I offered him the chance at Dras Leona, said he could sense Trouble coming. I could too, you little ones always get yourselves in trouble when we Dragons aren't around_." Saphira said to both Eragon and I.

"We get in trouble when your around too" reasoned Eragon

"_yes, but we eat the Trouble up before it becomes trouble."_

"Sure, sure." I said. The food was really helping. I was feeling quite better, Tired though.

"_Sleep little one, I am approaching, I was lucky and found some deer a few miles south. Sleep."_ I obeyed and fell asleep.

"_David! Wake!"_ what? I just went to sleep. Go away.

"_David! WAKE!"_ the voice said again. Shut up. I'm trying to sleep.

"_DAVID! WAKE!" _roared the voice in my mind, my eyes snapped open

"_it's Brom, he's dying"_ Zeus whispered in a sad tone, I stand up unsteadily to see Eragon hovering over Brom, Brom muttered

"Eragon...David.. Get to the Varden, it is your only hope of surviving.. And keep your Dragon's safe.. You will find it is.. Hardly worth living with out them" Brom sighed

"now for the greatest adventure known to man.." he closed his eyes for the last time. Tears leaked from Meghan's eyes, I walked over and put an arm around her shoulders, she turned her head into my chest, wrapping her arms around me and cried heavily. I found it hard to swallow. Eragon muttered

"first Garrow, now Brom. I'm going to destroy the Raz'zac!" I said forcefully

"no! We are not yet strong enough. Wait Eragon, we shall have our chance." Murtagh said

"aye, listen to David Eragon, when the time shall come, I will help you." I didn't remember much after that, I buried my face in Meghan's hair and tuned out the world, soon I feel asleep again.

The next month after burring Brom was spent traveling to Gil'ead. Eragon and I trained with Murtagh, which, we found out the hard way, was an awesome swordsman. Now we are camped out a few miles from Gil'ead , the nest morning we are going to meet a man who will tell us the location of the Varden. Meghan and I were cuddling by the fire when we heard Eragon yell

"URGALS!" Meghan and I jumped to are feet, I ripped Kveykva from it's sheath, meghan grabbed her bow and arrow, notching one. Zeus and Saphira roared. I told Zeus

"_If things et too much grab Meghan and get out of here!" _he responded forcefully

"_I will not leave you David!"_

"_Just do it, I won't be far behind"_ he growled but said nothing. I went to go help Eragon but he was already knocked out and being carried away. More Urgals headed for me, I jumped onto Zeus, pulled Meghan up with me. Saphira took off and grabbed Murtagh around the waste, bringing her with him, Zeus whipped around, sending two Urgals flying with his tail, then took off, following Saphira. Saphira roared into the night

"_Eragon! I've lost contact with him! He's gone!" _she moaned with her mind.

"_He was taken by the Urgals into Gil'ead, he is being held prisoner. We will rescue him Saphira" _I projected into everyone's mind

"_aye"_ said Zeus

"Aye"said Murtagh

"we will get Eragon back Saphira." said Meghan. The Dragons Roared into the night.


	3. Shadeslayer and Lightningsword

David Shuter DR fanfiction

**SHADESLAYER AND LIGHTNINGSWORD**

"It is time." Murtagh said as he made sure his bow was strung properly. Meghan was doing the same. I was checking the saddle straps on Zeus, making sure they were tight enough. The plan was Meghan, Zeus and I were to cause a distraction for Murtagh to free Eragon, Saphira would wait close enough to hear Eragon's thoughts, as a signal for her to get Eragon and Murtagh out of there, Zeus, Meghan and I would be close behind. I mounted Zeus, pulling Meghan up with me.

"We will start the assault ten minutes after you enter Gil'lead Murtagh. May the gods be with you."

"And with you too." Zeus turned and bopped noses with Saphira

"_we will rescue your Rider, Saphira of blue scales, may the wind rise up under your wings"_

"_And you too, Zeus of black scales_, _I thank you. You too little ones" _Saphira said as she rubbed her nose against both mine and Meghan's foreheads, she took off to reach her destination spot. Murtagh took off at a jog towards Gil'lead. Ten minutes after he was inside Zeus un-folded his wings and roared as he took off. Both of our minds blocked off from each other incase there were Magicians in Gil'lead.

"Meghan, take out the guard on the walls first, from Zeus's back, then we will land, kill a soldier and take his sword, then cover my back, Zeus, destroy as many soldier filled buildings as possible, watch towers included, lets lay waste to Gil'lead!" I ordered, then chuckled slightly "feels weird giving the orders... I'm used to Percy or Jason giving orders" Meghan laughed. As we got closer Guards yelled, Meghan started picking them off. Zeus roared and knocked a flimsy guard tower down with his tail. Archers started firing arrows at us. I raised my hand and roared

"_Letta!_ Meghan! Take out the archers!" the arrows stopped as they got close, I said a few words in the ancient language, turning them around, to face their owners, then said

"_Thrysta!"_ they hit their marks. Meghan yelled

"I think that's the last of them, take us down Zeus!" Zeus roared and dived, landing hard. I jumped off his back, ripping Kveykva from it's sheath. I ran right at the soldiers, who were yelling

"BACK UP! SOUND THE ALARM! SOUND THE AL-." I cut right through his neck. then turned, parried a spear, stabbed the spear man in the chest. 2 swords men ran at me, roaring, one went down with an arrow in the eye, the other I chopped through easily. I grabbed one of the swords and tossed it to Meghan, then pointed my hand to a Barracks which was slowly arrousing and said

"_Brisingr!_" flames sprouted one corner and quickly spread to the whole building, it being made out of wood. The yells of the rousing turned into screams of panic. Zeus took off and started ripping up at another one. Soon Soldiers were spilling out into the streets, almost as if they had been expecting us and stocked the city with troops. Meghan muttered beside me

"this is not good, this is so not good."

"I know love, but we have to fight through it. ZEUS!" almost instantly Zeus landed in front of me and Roared at the incoming Soldiers, making them freeze, but the braver ones lead the charge, Zeus used his tail to kill the first wave, then fell back to beside me. The rest charged. Soon we were all covered in blood, cuts and bruises, and a small pile of Bodies lay dead at our feet.

"What is taking them so long?!" I yell to Meghan and Zeus, almost as if Saphira heard me she flew onto the scene, right above us, then landed on the jail, ripping the roof off.

"Meghan, get on Zeus" I told her, she obeyed. I climbed on after her, Zeus roared and took off, just as Saphira took off, with difficulty. Archers started firing at her, Zeus forced his way back into my mind

"_she's Carrying 3! She is not strong enough_ _to do that for long, and having holes in her wigs won't help"_ he told me, and adjusted corse so it put himself in the arrows path, then roared in pain as they pierced his wings. I groaned as I felt his pain as mine

"_Zeus! Get out of here, Saphira is at a safe distance! Go!"_

"_Aye"_ he turned and flapped his wounded wings as fast and powerful as he could. After a little while we descended to where the Horses were. I jumped off Zeus and ran to Eragon.

"Eragon! You had us worried!" I say as I clap him on the shoulder. He smiles at me

"I had myself worried too, if you guys hadn't rescued me..." he trailed off. I noticed the third person was actually an elf woman. I decided not to bring this up and proceeded to heal Zeus, Meghan and Myself. After they were all healed Saphira walked up to Zeus and touched her nose to him.

"_Thank you Zeus, you saved me a great deal of struggle, taking those arrows"_ she says then hums. Zeus hums with her saying

"_it is what you would have done in my position."_

"_Aye, but is was still brave" _I chuckle then turn to Eragon, Murtagh and Meghan.

"We have to get out of here, we could ditch Snowfire and your horse Murtagh, but I know you are attached to them, so we have to move now." Murtagh grunts saying

"damn straight." Eragon says

"we should head across the desert then to the boer mountains, only a fool would follow us there" Murtagh says

"but that would make us fools too, there is no water in the desert" Eragon says

"it's our best option, and I have a plan for the water" Murtagh sighs and climbs onto his horse

"then lets get a move on" and we that we hop onto our mounts and set off for the boer mountains.

The next few days were the worst of my life, the Desert was huge, and hot. In that time we learned how to get to the varden from the still comatose Elf woman, Arya. Finally we got out of the Hadriac desert. Now we are camping on the edge of the boers. I'm resting against Zeus's belly, with Meghan leaning against me, my arm around her. Saphira was resting not far off. Eragon and Murtagh were talking by the horses.

"Then we can make for the Varden" Eragon was saying

"I told you I am not going off to the Varden, this is where we split ways" Murtagh said. I didn't bother standing up and said

"don't be a fool Murtagh, you have defied the king, he wants you almost as much as he wants us" Eragon nodded and said

"the Varden is the only safe place for you" Murtagh pushed Eragon and yelled

"Your wrong! It is probably the most dangerous place for me! Only if you knew!" Eragon pushed back

"Then tell me!" Murtagh yelled

"No!" and tackled Eragon. I went to get up and break the fight up, but Meghan pulled me back against her chest

"don't" she whispered in my ear as she flattened my hair soothingly. Saphira jumped forward and pulled Murtagh off Eragon and pinned him under one of her forepaws, Zeus stood up and pinned Eragon to the ground with ones of his, to stop him trying to continue the fight. I stood up and said

"enough, Murtagh, I understand that you have secrets you don't want to tell us, but if it affects how we will be welcomed at the varden, I think we deserve to know, and Eragon, don't force Murtagh to do something he doesn't want to do. Now both of you, apologize" Saphira and Zeus growled approval. Eragon said after a few seconds

"I'm sorry Murtagh" Murtagh grudgingly said

"I'm sorry as well Eragon" Zeus and Saphira both let go. Murtagh stood up, as well did Eragon. Murtagh then sighed and said

"this isn't the first time I have seen that Sword" he gestured to Zar'roc

"you knew Brom?" I asked in amazement, Murtagh shook his head

"not in person, but I had heard of him, especially from my father. They had a big feud you see.. You see, I grew up with that sword.. It belonged to. My father."

"Morzan?!" Eragon said, shock evident in his voice. Murtagh nodded slowly. I stood up, so did Meghan

"how do we know you aren't a spy for Galbatorix?" I asked, my hand slowly inching towards my sword.

"Don't be stupid David, if he were, he wouldn't have rescued us from the Raz'zac, or Rescued Eragon from Gil'ead." Meghan said in a 'are you stupid?' tone. Murtagh ripped his shirt off and turned his back to us, showing a long cut down his back.

"I hated my father, All he ever gave me was this, when he was drunk one night when I was three, and threw that sword at me. I hate the empire. And you, you guys are the only people I will fight beside, the only ones I can trust. That. Is why I am telling you this now. You are my best friends. And I shall never betray you, as long as you never betray me first."I sighed

"I'm sorry Murtagh, I should not have jumped to conclusions, and I beg your forgiveness."he turned to me and smiled slightly

"it is only to be expected, I in turn beg all you for forgiveness for springing this upon you all of a sudden, and not telling you sooner"we all smiled, but it faltered as we heard a war horn not too far off

"what was that?" Meghan asked, suddenly alert

"the kings army couldn't have followed us through the dessert that fast!" Eragon said in disbelief

"it almost killed us, and we are only but 4 and 2 dragons, " Murtagh growled. With out warning, both Saphira and Zeus jumped into the sky, I Immediately melded minds with Zeus, seeing through his eyes, I saw an army of Urgals only a few league's away and yelled at the same time Zeus roared in my mind

"Urgals!" the two dragons quickly turned back to us and descended into the clearing, landing in unison, making the ground shake. we all jumped into action, all knowing our part in packing up, I saddled Zeus, as the others saddled their mounts. Eragon tied Arya to Saphira's belly and she took off, followed closely by Zeus and I, Meghan rode on the ground with Eragon and Murtagh. I contected minds with both Saphira and Eragon

"_how long till we reach the Varden Eragon?"_ I asked

"_Normally I would say a week, but Arya only has 4 days of life left in her, and even that is pushing it"_ he replied, Zeus cut in

"_those poor excuses for dragons_ _you have are on the brink of death as it is ,another 4 days of hard riding will surely kill them."_

"_What other choice do we have?"_ Eragon snapped

"_you and I could fly to The Varden with her Eragon, it will only take us 2 days at most, David, Zeus and Meghan could stay behind and help Murtagh evade the Urgals_" Saphira suggested

"_No,i will not leave Murtagh behind, nor any of you, we either make it together, or die together, if on the fourth day we are not close, then I might reconsider, but Until then, we stick together." _and with that, Eragon closed his mind off to all of us.

For the next day and night, we flew and rode without rest, finally, when the horses were about to keel over, we stopped for rest. We figured we had put enough distance between ourselves and the urgals to rest for a few hours. Zeus and Saphira went off hunting, but not too far away, just in case trouble rose and they were needed. Murtagh, Eragon, Meghan and I were resting against trees when we heard multiple horses coming towards us, we sprung to our feet.

"Do you think they are Varden scouts?" asked Meghan

"doubt it, bandits maybe?" I said uncertainly

"shall we try to outrun them?" Eragon asked

"Snowfire, Tornac and Porkpie are fine horses, but they have been running for a week straight, these horses are probably fresh, we would never outrun them, call Zeus and Saphira back, we may need them." Murtagh said. I contacted Zeus

"_get back her pronto, but stay hidden, the element of surprise would be most appropriate for this encounter"_

"_I come, don't do anything stupid David"_

"_me, stupid? never"_ I snorted and drew Kveykva from its sheath. I stood side by side with Eragon and meghan, Murtagh took his spot by Eragon's right, his sword drawn. Both Zar'roc and Kveykva glinted in the sunlight that made it through the leaves of the trees. that's when multiple horses and riders burst from the trees, and surrounded us, bows trained on us. A man then dismounted in front of us and said

"I think we hit the jackpot guys. These are healthy and young, we could get a pretty penny for them"

"_Zeus..."_

"We are free men just passing through these parts, so you can be on your way now" Murtagh said

"I would be quiet and drop your weapons if I were you, that is not the way slaves talk to their masters"

"_Zeus, they are slavers.."_ I found anger burst inside me

"_Calm down David, Saphira and I are almost there, don't do anything stupid" _Zeus rumbled in my mind. The Slaver approached Meghan and grabbed her by the jaw

"This one we could have some fun with boys" he laughed

"Don't touch her" I growled

"_David!"_ Zeus warned. The slaver turned to me and walked in front of me

"protective one are you, first lesson _slave_, don't talk unless commanded too"with that he punched me in the gut. I doubled over, clutching my belly, the slavers laughed. There was a yell of excitement

"Tokenbrand, this ones and elf" then Tokenbrand said

"really? You know how much the empire would pay for her?"

"Fortune upon fortune" said a slaver with excitment

"_Zeus, now! But don't harm them if they chose to run"_ I mentally yelled, Eragon must have been thinking the same thing because the sun was blotted out as two Dragons descended from the sky, Zeus landed on our left, Saphira on our right, both roared and bared their fangs, Eragon raised Zar'roc above his head, and I copied him

"behold, we are riders, flee if you want to live!" he yelled

"Stay if you wish to die a painful death!" I roared. A slaver let lose an arrow at Zeus, I pointed my free hand at it and said

"_Letta...Thrysta!" _the arrow flew right back at its owner, killing him, the others fled in panic, Tokenbrand was hit in the head with the blunt end of a javelin, sending him to the ground, Murtagh strode forward and sliced his head clean off. I shrugged it off, knowing it was wrong, but also knowing it was a split second choice. But Eragon blew up in Murtagh's face

"he was helpless! Why did you do it?!"

"It seemed like the right choice" Murtagh shrugged

"he was about to surrender!"

"Eragon calm down, it was wrong, but there is nothing we can do about it now, we have to go, the urgals probably heard that scene and have doubled their speed." I said

"yes lets go" Meghan said as she climbed onto Porkpie, I climbed onto Zeus and he jumped into the sky

"_how is your stomach little one?"_ asked Zeus, sympathy crossed our mental link

"_I've had worse" _I chuckled, but stopped when I saw that the Urgals were just a league behind us, I contacted Eragon

"_Ride, Ride! They are only a league behind us!"_

"_Impossible! How could they catch up to us so quickly, we are upon Horses for_ _goodness sake"_

"_I don't know, just ride!"_ I broke the contact

"_if need be, we could take Arya back to your world, the son of Poseidon could heal her"_ Zeus suggested

"_the poison is from this land Zeus, I doubt he could save her. No, no matter the cost, we shall see Arya to the Varden"_ and with that, I ended the conversation.

We rode for another day and night before the valley of the entrance to the varden came into view from Dragon back which meant another half day riding on horse back, the problem was, we didn't know if Arya even had that half day, another problem arose when we could see no exit out of the valley for Murtagh to escape by, which greatly angered him, but we could do nothing of it. The biggest problem was, the Urgals were still gaining on us, we tried dropping rocks on them to slow them down, but it was impossible to keep that up for more than a few hours. I decided it would be best to sleep for an hour or two if a fight with the urgals was inevitable. So sleep I did.

"_David! Awake! The Urgals have reached the others!"_ Zeus roared in my mind, I immediately woke and ripped Kveykva from it's sheath.

"_DIVE!"_ I yelled mentally, Zeus did just that, aiming to land in front of the urgals, buying the others time to prepare themselves, and for Eragon to speak the pass phrase, since we were right by the entrance. He roared as he landed, twisting and sweeping his tail to send the first 2 rows of Urgals flying. I then jumped off his back, yelling

"FOR THE VARDEN!" and started hacking at Urgals, killing one after the other, that's when a giant Urgals, a Kull, charged at me, I raised the hand with my Gedwëy Ignasia at him and barked

"Jierda!" Breaking his neck. I turned to slice an urgals head off when an arrow spurted from in between it's eyes, that's when there was a different war horn sounded, and men and Dwarves (I guessed, since they were so short) alike charged the Urgals, I turned to see Meghan running through the waterfall, and yelled at Zeus

"Come on!"and climbed onto his back as he walked through. we were greeted by men pointing spears at us. A bald man braked

"follow me, the others are down here, and don't try escaping, these men aren't scared to kill a rider and dragon" but the look on the men's faces said otherwise, but I didn't argue and allowed Zeus to take us down the tunnel, where we were then lead into a room, where Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh and Meghan already were. The Bald man barked

"the younger one first, to pass in to Farthen Dûr, you must have your mind searched, resist, and I can make your experience much more painful, I _will_ get the information I need." Eragon nodded slowly

"And if I refuse?"

"Then the black haired one dies" the Bald man grinned evily. Eragon nodded

"then just do it" there was a moment where nothing happened, then Eragon grimaced. Saphira growled. Zeus then said to me

"_Quickly, what do you want the varden not to see?"_

"_All my feelings for Meghan, and our times together..uhhh.. All the words of power I know, the powers I had back in my world, that's all they don't need to know"_

"_it will be done little one"_

"_can you do the same with Meghan?"_

"_It will be harder, but I can try"_ he said this as The bald man finished and turned to me

"your turn Rider, try to resist, and the girl dies" I grumbled

"Your lucky I don't kill you for saying that" but I removed the defenses from around my mind and waited for the pain. Nothing happening then sheering pain as the bald man, forced his way through my mind, and started looking through my memories, I could do nothing but grimace and watch. he saw my child hood, then flashes of when the first laistrigonians attacked meghan and I, then when I was claimed, my first capture the flag, our quest for the bolt, when I was captured by Kronos, the battle for Manhatten, every death I winced at. Then when Percy disappeared, then when Annabeth and Percy fell into Tarterus, tears welled up in my eyes at that, I started absentmindedly putting up barriers just to stop the pain, but Zeus yelled in my mind

"_David! Stop!"_ I sighed and let them fall. After re-watching my adventures with Brom and Eragon and Murtagh. the bald man's presence vanished, and so did the pain, I then held my head as he said

"what an Interesting past you have had, even though I have seen it all in your mind, I still don't quite believe it, from another world, son of a god? I think we can expect great things from you David Zeusson, or do you prefer Shuter?" I ignored Murtagh's stare, since I had not told him I was from another world, or the son of Zeus and said

"Zeusson is fine, or Shur'tugal." afterwards he went and did his mind invasion on Meghan, and deemed her okay to enter Farthen Dûr, then turned to Murtagh, who said

"you have no ones life left to threaten to get me to submit, my mind is the only safe haven I have left, so I refuse." then the Bald man said

'I could force my way into your mind"

"you could try" challenged Murtagh. That's when a Dwarf that had so far stayed silent said

"Enough! It is not our place to force our way into people's minds. If Murtagh does not want his mind invaded, then he shall stay here Until he changes his mind." the Bald man said

"it is not your place to interfere Orik, but you are right" he grudgingly concluded and stalked out of the room, Orik said

"you are to stay here the night, I will make sure food is sent to you"

"thank you Orik" I said, bowing respectfully, his nose reddened, probably from the fact a Rider, who was also the son of a god, was bowing to him, and left the room. Murtagh stared at me

"what did they mean by Shooter? What have you done to earn such a name?" I sighed

"Eragon and Saphira know of this. I beg your forgiveness for not telling you." he shook his head

"I cannot forgive till I know what it is you speak of." I nodded

"well, its Simple, I am not from this world. I am from a different one, where the gods bed mortals and have children. I.." I stood up proud "I am the son of Zeus, god of the sky, king of the gods" I then proceeded to tell him of my adventures with Percy, the prophecy of the 8, how Zeus, the dragon, was a gift from my father for my deeds, and how Meghan, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love, wanted to come along. After I was done, Murtagh was emotionless

"so you are a god" he stated

"_demi-_god" I corrected "I can still die like the rest of you." he nodded

"I guess I owe you an apology, that must have been hard to re-tell, watching your best friends fall into, tauter-sauce did you call it?"

"Tarterus" I corrected quietly

"yes, that. I guess I owe you my story, which pales in comparison to yours." he then told us his story, which, by the time he was done, the food had arrived. We ate in silence. Then when we were done, Meghan came over and cuddled up next to me as Zeus placed a wing over us for privacy

"_thanks"_

"_your welcome, little one" _Zeus responded, then retreated slightly from my mind. Meghan kissed me softly and murmured

"we finally made it"

"that we have' I murmured back "but what shall we face next I wonder, I have a feeling we only have tougher times ahead"

"when do we have anything different?" she sighed as she kissed my neck "but I shall stand beside you every step of the way" I smiled slightly and said

"I am counting on that" And with that I settled down to sleep.

The next morning we went to visit the leader of the Varden, Ajihad. He started with Eragon,for as he had gotten a message from Brom concerning him, but when he got to me and Meghan, he was stymied.

"Only one egg was taken from Galbatorix.. And he did not have a Black egg in his procession. Since Saphira was the only female egg, he could not have bred with Shruiken. The Twins tell me you got the egg as a gift from your godly father. How did he come by it?" He had said. I simple gave him a small smile and said, with serenity

"One does not question the king of the gods." Ajihad nodded

"You are correct. I am gladden that you chose our side. It is a mighty blow to Galbatorix. This tips the odds in our favor. Right now though, we have more pressing maters. The Urgals." He then got into explaining the urgal worked for the Shade, and for Galbatorix. Ajihad suspected they had one purpose.. To wipe the Varden out..

That was not at the top of our list. I worried about Murtagh, since he had been locked up until he let the twins enter his mind.. I also worried about food and some more sleep. We had been on the road far too long, and all we wanted to do was rest.

And that was what we did. Both Eragon and I were rarely out of the dragon hold and in public, but Eragon was in public way more than I. I was content spending all my hours sleeping or just resting with Meghan and Zeus, enjoying their company. It had been 2 months since I had come to this land, and in that time all I had done was fight and run for my life. It was nice to be safe again. How long would it last though?

When it was time to be tested, I was well rested. My test came an hour before Eragon's. The twins were tough. But Zeus and I prevailed. Next came Eragon's magic test, while I had my arms test with Fredric. It did not last long, for I bested him with in minutes. He seemed preoccupied during our fight, which is what I gathered led to my easy victory. He passed me, declaring that he wanted to get a re-match at a later time. I then watched Eragon's duel with Arya. I could tell Arya was toying with him, but Eragon was still doing well. I watched as he took a daring move and it ended up in his loss, but I clapped all the same. I walked up to him and clapped him on the shoulder just as Arya motioned for him to follow her. We gave each other a look

"Do you want me to come?" I asked. To which he just shrugged

"It most likely concerns you as well. Something we should be accustomed to by now, when it concerns one, it concerns the other. We are the last two Riders outside of Gablatorix, all we have is each other when it comes down to things." I smiled and said

"In other wards, yes?" He simply chuckled and nodded. He then proceeded to hop onto Saphira, as I did so on Zeus

"_I am curious what the elf has to say"_ Zeus mentioned to me, I shrugged

"_We are about to find out"_ When Saphira dived, Zeus followed. When we landed, Arya arived. She then looked at both Saphira and Zeus in turn before saying

"Skulblaka eka celöbra ono un mulabra ono un onr Shur'tugal né haina. Atra nosu waisé fricaya."

Zeus vibrated under me before letting a deep hum sound. Saphira followed soon afterwards. Arya smiled at them

Eragon proceeded to tell Arya how glad he was that she was well. I nodded and said in the best ancient language I could muster

"So am I, Arya. My regrets are we did not save you sooner." She gave me a nod and explained how she owed them a large debt.

"_I have a feeling I know how Eragon wants her to repay this debt.." _Zeus then growled and rumbled

"_That is an elf you speak of David, watch your thoughts."_ I nodded slowly.

Arya proceeded to tell us the tail of how she was captured as we walked through Farthen Dûr. I listened intently, yet again feeling alien to this world. She made little reference to me, spending all of her time making references to Eragon. I only stayed because Eragon had wanted me along. After she was done her tale she finally turned to me.

"And you, David Zeusson. How did you come by Zeus's egg. As I know Galbatorix only has two in his possession, and if another egg had been stolen, I would have known." I then launched into my tail, giving her the shortened version, not the full tale I had given Murtagh a few nights previously. Once I was done, she sighed and said

"You have had a hard road to get to this point David, harder than most. I regret that you should have to suffer more. Until Galbatorix is de-throned, we shall have great need of you." I smiled at her and said

"It is my duty as a Rider, I will do what I must. Eragon is no Percy, but I am still honored to fight beside him." Eragon of course knew this, yet he still smiled and said

"Your words gladden me. I know I have big shoes to fill, but I shall do my best."

With that, Arya bid us farewell, and we decided to go visit Murtagh.

"_I can see Eragon and Arya becoming something like Percy and Annabeth to you" _Zeus observed

"_I can see it too."_ I thought in a quiet tone, missing my old friends.

The meeting went well, but soon afterward Ajihad called for us. It turned out the urgals had been sent to wipe the varden out, and were making their way underground to Farthen Dûr as we spoke. They would reach us with in a day. Eragon, Arya and I were sent to collapse tunnels. It took most of the day, but when we were done, I was famished.

After we had filled our bellies, we took out spots among the 3 groups. One for each tunnel we left open. Eragon, Saphira, Arya and Orik were stationed with Jörmundur's command. Zeus, Meghan and I were stationed with Ajihad. Despite the slight panic of not being able to fight beside Eragon, I followed orders. I was paid handsomely for it though. I got a ful set of armor from the Dwarves, black and red, with a red lightning bolt on the chest, a cape draped behind me, short enough not to hinder my movements. Zeus himself got some armor as well. Dragon armor. A full set. As for Meghan, she had outfited herself from the varden's stock of armor. She had been able to stay thanks to my persuading Ajihad that she was no meager woman, but a Demigod who had suvived almost as many battles as I had.

We waited for hours, no one moving much, everyone tense out of fright. We knew our duty, but we knew we would most likely be all dead by morning. In the middle of the night, a horn blasted, then the ground shook.

"_They are coming David. Are you ready to feast on the blood of our enemies?"_ Zeus growled in my mind. I pulled Kveykva from it's sheath and said in a determined voice, out loud

"Let them come, they shall taste the power of the son of Zeus" Meghan stirred beside me and readied an arrow.

"And the accuracy of a daughter of Aphrodite" When the Urgals rushed out of the tunnels, Zeus let out an almight roar, mirrored by Saphira's roar in the distance. That was the cue for archers to let their arrows fly. I raised my hand as Meghan fired her arrow, about to guide it with the winds, until I remembered I did not have that power here, I cursed and lowered my hand. Zeus looked at me and growled quietly, the look in his eyes enough to reassure me. I wished we could have kept our minds open, but with the possibility of the shade being near, we could not risk it. Archers started firing at will, but soon the Urgals had their own arrows flying at us.

"Letta!" I barked, raising my hand and stopping the arrows from reaching myself, Zeus or Meghan. When the first line of defense was crumbled, Zeus and I jumped into battle. Zeus's tooth and nail better than any sword, his tail more powerful than any mace. Kveykva was soon dripping with the blood of Urgal, and my armor was stained with it. I had a few cuts from miscalculated blocks, but otherwise I was fine. With in an hour my limbs burned from over use, but my blood boiled with the anger against the empire and the Urgals, I still fought.. But I made more mistakes. Constant roars of pain from Zeus told me he did too. It was a particularly loud roar that pulled me from the battle haze to notice Zeus surrounded, and a spear straight through his left wing, blood dripping from it. I particularly mad war cry escaped my lips and a charged into the mess. They were mostly Kull, but they were no real threat, not with Zeus in trouble.

I cut through the first with ease. I the ducked a mace and stabbed upwards, following with a quick slash through its neck. The third was quick with its sword and disarmed me. I quickly dived out of the way, grabbed the handle of the spear stuck in Zeus's wing, and gave it a sharp tug, pulling it out. I was able to throw it and duck in time to miss Zeus's tail wiping around out of instinct. I then quickly grabbed Kveykva and jumped on his back. With a grunt, he took off into the air.

I was breathing heavily. My heart hammering from the panic of that situation. I tentatively touched Zeus's mind

"_I am sorry"_ He grunted as he flew, his pain felt as my own.

"_It was what was required to survive"_ He growled quickly, trying to keep the pain he felt from reaching me. That was when a Twin contacted my mind

"_Argetlam, the Urgals are trying to tunnel through the ground of Tronjheim, we need you to go and help Eragon and Arya to collapse those tunnels"_ I cursed and responded

"_It will be done." _

With that Zeus veered towards the city. We saw Eragon sliding down the endless staircase and dived for the foot of it, reaching it just before Eragon did. I caught him and steadied him. That was when the ground shook. It then exploded..and out from the hole came the Shade.

Eragon lowered into a crouch, while and twirled my sword. Durza barked something and urgals emerged, to for a tight circle around myself, Eragon and Zeus.

"My young Rider, it was foolish of you to escape me a Gi'lead, but I see your friend is not around you to save you this time" The Shade addressed Eragon. I scoffed

"What am I, chop liver?" The shade sneered

"No, you are just another young Rider who is coming with me. Now tell me, where is your Dragon?" I knew we had to buy for time, knowing Saphira and Arya must be up in the Dragon hold for some reason. I murmured

"I'll take the Urgals, you deal that Shade some Damage." With a roar, Zeus and I leapt at the Urgals, and Eragon began fighting Durza. The urgals were dismayed at first, but fought with skills even the greatest of Kull I had faced did not have.

_This must be Durza's special guard, the same who attacked us at Gi'lead_ I thought as I frantically began fighting them. I cut through 3 before a presence touched my mind. It was not alien in the sense of someone I did no know.. I knew it was Arya, so I opened my mind. She quickly thought

"_Saphira tells me you can summon Lightning with your sword. Quickly, stand under Isidar Mithrim and help us break it with lightning. Eragon's life depends on it." _I growled and cut through the urgal in front of me before sprinting under the jeweled star. I then raised my sword and cried

"KVEYKVA!" nothing happened. Then CRACK as the lightning made contact. Then pain erupted in my back, I twisted and fell sideways. I saw Zeus roar, and then blackish orange fire erupt from his maw.. There was heat. Then everything went black.


	4. The Cripples who are Whole

David Lightningsword DR fanfiction

The Cripples who are Whole

_I dreamed I was on fire._ _Farthen Dûr burned, the Varden were in dismay, being murdered by what_ _remained of the Urgals. Zeus was dead, as was Meghan. Durza hovered over the scene, Eragon's severed head in his hands, he was laughing "Death to the Riders! Death to the Varden!" He screamed._

"Enough"_ A voice insisted in my mind. With a grunt, the scene was wiped away, replaced with trees, and endless scene of trees._

"You must wake, Shur'tugal, The Varden still has need of you." _I groaned and thought _

"Who are you?"_ The voice said kindly _

"I am one who wishes to help you. Come seek me in Ellsméra, bring Eragon" _I then asked _

"What name shall I ask for when I arrive?" _I could feel his amusement from our link_

"I go by many names. You will not need to ask of me, but for your information, I am the Morning Sage, the Cripple who is whole and Togira Ikonoka. Now Wake,and come. I fear my time is running out." _His presence then faded from my mind, and my eyes opened._

"Good, you are awake." A tired female voice said. I groaned and shielded my eyes from the light. "What happened?" She sighed and said

"I think Murtagh wishes to brag to you, I will go get him." She exited the room, and reapeared moments later, with Arya, Murtagh and Meghan on her tail. I smiled as much as I could manage and rasped

"Guys! You all lived... or we are all dead." Meghan seemed timid to even come closer, but she smirked and said

"No, we all lived love." I horrible thought crossed my mind

"Zeus, Saphira! Eragon! Where are they, did they live? Did I not break the star rose in time?" Meghan rushed forward and soothed me

"Calm down David, they all lived." That was when Zeus touched my mind, almost timidly at first, Until I opened up and invited him in.

"_Little one" _His voice rumbled in my mind, full of love, joy and concern.

"_Zeus! You breathed fire!" _His amusement was felt as my own when he replied

"_Yes"_ Another presence touched my mind and said smugly

"_He's not the only one."_

"_Saphira!"_

"_Little one."_ I then asked outloud

"Where is Eragon?" Everyone's face sombered and Arya said

"He suffered a grievous wound from Durza, yet he lives. If you would look around, he is in the bed next to you." I looked over and saw him. He was sweating, unmoving. I then mumbled

"What happened?" Murtagh finally spoke up and said

"It was madness. The Urgals were brutally murdering us. Then, suddenly, the battle stopped when Durza's spirits roamed the battlefield. It was like the Urgals woke from a dream, for they looked at each other, and began war upon themselves. It was easy to route them after that." Meghan then smiled and said

"You are Eragon have been hailed Heroes. Even the Dwarves are grateful, thought they are mourning the loss of the Star Rose. Shadeslayer is what Eragon is called now, and you are called Lightningsword." I mourned the loss of Isidar Mithrim, but let a smile touch my lips

"Eragon Shadeslayer and David Lightningsword. I have to say Eragon got the better deal in that respect. I shall have to strive to get a name of equal rank as his" I then sat up, and twisted to get up.. To embrace Meghan, but I twisted too far.

Pain.. Fire.. My whole body was immobilized as it burned. Zeus roared as the pain traveled across our link, and the room shook. I fell back on the bed, writhing in agony. A minute passed, by then I was sweating, my face red. Meghan was by my side, soothingly stroking me, worry upon her face. The rest had sorrowful expresions.

"There was poison upon that Urgal blade Lightningsword. There is no cure. Once it reaches the blood stream, it never leaves. It is rare, rarer then the poison used on Arya. How Durza came by this poison is beyond me." Angela murmured. I shook, still feeling tendrils of heat over my body. Zeus's growled deeply, I looked over to see how he had tried to get in the door, but could only fit his head in

"_We shall find the cure to this poison David, even if it takes us to the edge of the world"_ He said in a determined voice. I shook my head slowly and murmured out loud

"We have a duty to the Varden and Alagaesia as Dragon and Rider. No infirmaty shall keep me from it. I made the choice to ask for you Zeus, and this is the consequence" Arya nodded and mumbled in the ancient language.

"I regret that my idea has left you this way David, and if there is any way to heal you, I vow to find it, even if it takes me hundred of years." Her vow was sincere, it had to be, since it was in the ancient language. I replied in the same language

"My thanks, Arya wise-one." She nodded and took her leave. I began to try and get up again but Meghan pushed me down. I growled

"I am going to see Zeus" She sighed and helped me up. I took gentle movements, not wanting to set off the fire. Zeus kept watch, and slowly withdrew his head as I got close. When I got to his head I let go of Meghan, and leaned against his head. He hummed, pushing back to keep me upright. I then slowly made my way to his neck, when I wrapped my arms around it, he lifted up and placed me on his back. I proceeded to lean forward on him, hugging him. A hand lighting rubbing his neck. He vibrated with his humming. We were silent for a long while, enjoying each others company, when I finally asked

"_Is there a Scar."_ His hesitance to answer was proof enough.

"_How bad is it?" _This time he answered

"_Not as bad as Eragon's"_ I looked up to see Saphira's head looming over us. She gently flicked her tongue out and licked my cheek, then snaked her head into the room I had been in. Eragon must have woken. As the others explained what had happened, I slowly inched my way off Zeus. When that did not trigger the pain, I was gladdened. I moved with more ease now, Zeus insisted on making me put my weight on him.

Until now, I had not fully comprehended our bond together. I came to love Zeus more now that I realized he really would sacrifice everything for my well being. Zeus sniffed as my thoughts on the matter reached his mind

"_Was there any doubt before?"_

"_No."_ That was when Eragon's voice sounded from the door.

"Where is David? Last I saw him he was surrounded by Urgals"

"I am here Eragon" I said as loud as I could muster. Saphira regretfully removed her head so that Zeus could help me back in. Meghan took me from him, which made him utter a growl, but Meghan ignored it and helped me back to bed.

"I hear you were injured in saving me. I am forever in your debt." He said earnestly. I snorted and said

"When have you not been? I am sure you will have your fair chance to save my life and protect me." I then told him of the poison, which made him screw up his face.

"I am sorry David Lightningsword, that is a heavy burden to bare." I shrugged

"There is nothing I can do about it, I just have to learn to live with it.." He looked at me silently, then Angela declared we had to rest, and bustled everyone out of the room. Only Saphira and Zeus remained, taking turned with their heads in the door. Both were concerned about us.

3 days passed, and we learned Eragon had the same problem as me. Eragon did not know what exactly triggered the pain, while I knew mine was caused when I over exerted myself. The extra heart pumping must ignite the poison in my blood. I was careful not to cause any extra pain to myself, and only had one episode since the first one. Eragon and I were always by each others side no matter where we went. We were each others Rock. If one of us had an episode in public, the other stood guard and shooed spectators away.

We were survaying the battlefield for the first time when we were called to be there for the return of Ajihad and Murtagh. They had gone urgal hunting in the tunnels and had been gone for hours. Zeus, Saphira, Eragon, Arya, Jörmundur and I stood waiting. When they emerged fromthe tunnel, I breathed a sigh of relief.. But soon afterwards, there was activity behind them. Zeus roared

"_Urgals!" _Before he could take off, I was on his back. He took off before Saphira and flew with all the speed his could muster, The blue Dragon on his tail. I clawed my hand, words of power on my lips, but by the time we got there, the urgals were gone, along with Murtagh and the twins.. Ajihad lay dying with the bodies of his guards and 5 urgals around him. I jumped off Zeus and ran to the mouth of the tunnel. I pointed my hand and growled

"brisingr!" Fire shot from my hand, illuminating the tunnel.. yet it struck no urgal, but the wall. I groaned and returned to find Eragon sitting beside Ajihad's body, Ajihad's last words having just escaped his lips.

The next days blurred together. Arya did not find the urgals, and pronounced Murtagh and the twins dead. Ajihad's funeral took place.. And I swore fealty to Nasuada. Something I only did because I had no choice. And as we were about to leave, Orik presented me with two gifts from king Hrothgar. One was a dwarven throwing axe, which was enchanted to always return to the thrower when called, and an adoption into his clan and family. I accepted only because Eragon did. So once again, all races had a hold on myself and Eragon. As was right.

"Farewell Nasuada, may your ventures prove successful, and may we meet again soon." I dipped my head. Eragon said his farewell as well. Meghan was next in line to say goodbye I dismounted Tornac (for I had taken the horse after Murtagh's downfall..since I needed a horse for our travels.) I kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Take good care of Porkpie, and make sure no man of the varden treats you ill. Remind them that David Lightningsword will make their death very painful if they try." She smiled sadly and said

"I wish I could go with you, but alas my place is among the varden, they will need my counsel and my bow." I chuckled and added

"And your way with words." She smirked and nodded

"aye, and that." I gave her another hug and remounted Tornac. The horse skittered slightly, but I ignored the discomfort. The Horse knew me well.. But I was no Murtagh. I gently touched it with my mind, calming him. With that, we set off for Tarnag.

Our ride was surprisingly not that long, since it was all in tunnels it was silent mostly. No one wanting to voice a word. We all knew how doomed the Varden was, with two Dragon Riders who could not fight..at least for long. I myself was confident I could survive a quick duel.. But a long battle or war? Not a chance.

"_You could do anything you set your mind to little one."_ Zeus murmured in my mind. I sighed, not responding. I then groaned as we reached the light

"Behold, Tarnag" Orik said proudly. Dwarves gazed at us with a mix of amazement and dread. I bowed my head at them as I passed. Once they saw the Ignitium clan symbol on both Eragon and my helms, there were cried of outrage.

"_Obviously, Hrothgar did not make a popular choice in adopting us" _I said slowly to Zeus, eyeing the angered dwarves with unease, a hand on Kveykva's pomel. Zeus growled at the dwarves before murmuring

"_it would appear so. Watch your back David, otherwise you may find a dagger in it." _That was when a certain dwarf came forward, roaring in his native tongue, to which Orik angerly replied. The dwarf then pulled a ring from his finger, ripped 3 strands of hair from his beard, and wrapped then around the ring, and then pointed at both Eragon at me. He then threw the ring on the ground, spat at it, and marched away.

There was an audible gasp from the crowd, who tried to get closer. Zeus and Saphira roared, scaring them away. We quickly learned that a small clan had just started a blood feud. Orik assured us that we were no alone, and the Ignitium stood behind us.

The next day we spent learning the dwarves religion. As Gannel told us each god and their power, I then murmured

"According to your religion, my Father is either Urûr, Master of the air and heavens, or Gûntera, king of the gods, for Zeus is both. According to what he told me before I left, both could hold true." Gannel eyed me without saying a word.. I had a feeling he did not believe my story of being from another world. He continued his teachings as though I had said nothing.

The next morning we left Tarnag with our guard. It was to be a long trip down the river, so I settled in for the ride. The water made me nervous, but I ignored it.. If Zeus had little hold over this world, so did Poseidon. When Saphira and Eragon went for a fly, I stayed put. Zeus was content with swimming for now, and he knew my aversion to water. I watched them. It was funny watching them do tricks..until they were attacked. Zeus growled, and I stared at the water. Taking a deep breath, I plunged in , swimming over to Zeus. I climbed on, and with a few powerful flap of his wings, he was in the air. He climbed in height as fast as he could, but by the time he reached them, the fight was over. The two dragons hovered, facing each other.

"Are you okay?!" I yelled over to Eragon. The two dragons flapping their wings cause quite an amount of noise. He yelled back saying

"We are fine, Saphira was toying with them." Saphira said nothing, but instead suddenly snapped at Zeus, who recoiled, roaring.

"_Let us see how well we fight another Dragon and Rider" _Saphira projected her thoughts to Zeus and I. Zeus responded by kicking her in the chest and flipping over, diving towards the ground. I yelped and held on tight.

"_Unsheath Kveykva David, I will try to get us close enough for you to duel Eragon"_ He then twisted so he was underbelly up when Saphira blew flames at us. He blew flames back at her, then started to climb, gaining distance from her. I saw her turn and go in the opposite direction. Zeus changed course and charged after her. She changed course and did the same. I pulled Kveykva from its sheath.

The Dragons collided with a large BOOM. There was growling and hissing as they began to bite each other. Eragon and I locked in a deadly duel. We were pretty evenly matched. If we had to pick the better swordsman, we would pick me just because I had many more years of training, but Eragon learned quickly, and was a natural.

We spared until the Dragons kicked away from each other, pulling up just before we hit the water. By an unspoken consent, we stopped the fight. Eragon and I both swimming back to the barge. The Dwarves marveled at the sight of the duel, but asked that we not leave the ground again. We agreed.

Time passed, and before long, we were in the Du Weldenvarden. The dwarves had bid us farewell, and the elves who had seen us, marveled and praised us. They were joyous indeed. They sung for hours as we traveled, and took every chance they could to admire the dragons. Eragon and I stayed in the background. At first we did not mind our dragons getting all the attention, but soon we came to resent it. It amused me in the end, how much I had come to enjoy being in the spot light. After that, I ignored any feeling towards it.

When we arrived in Ellsméra, the Queen greeted us with open arms. We found out Arya herself was the queen's daughter, and a large feast was thrown in her, and our, honor. After it was over, we were shown where we were to stay. Eragon got a grand tree house, where the leader of the Riders used to stay when visiting..and I got where the second in command of the riders slept. It was a tree house as well, just not as grand. I slept with ease, glad to be in safety once again.

The next morning we awoke and were lead to a clearing by the queen, who seemed very agitated. I wanted to inquire on the matter, but deemed it would be rude. She turned to us and said

"You must now swear in the ancient language to not reveal to outsiders what you are about to be shown, not without permission from me, my daughter, or whoever may succeed us to the throne."

"Why should I gag myself?"inquired Orik.

"_Why Indeed? Do you not trust us?"_ Saphira asked.

"This knowledge must be kept secret, for it gives us an advantage over Galbatorix." She then explained to the Dwarf how if he did not swear, he might as well leave. I said quietly

"You ask a great deal, Islanzadí Dröttning. How are to know the importance you speak of is true, or just some ploy to keep secrets from the Varden." If the Queen was astonished at my forthcoming, she did not show it, instead she said

"I shall repeat what I said in mine language if it pleases you Lightningsword." I knew she would, so instead I said in the Ancient Language

"I, David Shuter Zeusson Lightningsword, agree to not speak of what I am about to see to an outsider unless given permission from Islanzadí, Arya or whom who succeed's to the throne." I only stumbled over lightning, do to the fact if I uttered 'kveykva' My sword would be stuck by lightning. Zeus followed my lead, and the others did as well.

There was silence. Then BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. Gusts of wind blast against us. I looked to the sky, to see a giant gold thing blot out the sky. Then the round shook as it landed. My eyes widdened, for as it was a giant gold dragon..with a Rider upon its back.

"_There is another Rider!"_ I marveled to Zeus, full of joy. With the might of this rider, Eragon and myself, overthrowing Galbatorix would be easy than fighting Kronos. I did not sense joy from Zeus, but rather sadness

"_Look at the dragon David"_ he murmured quietly. I looked, and swore. One of his forelegs was cut in half. The Rider dismounted and walked over. I took a stab and bowed by head and murmured

"Well met Togira Ikonoka." Eragon kneeled and murmured

"The Morning Sage." I added in a whisper

"The Cripple who is whole." remembering our place, Eragon and I twisted our hands over our chest, and started the elven ritual. The cripple who is whole replied, then added

"My more common name is Oromis, and this is Glaedr. Last Dragon of old, save for Shrukian of course." Glaedr was occupied sniffing and inspecting Saphira and Zeus. He was silent, the rumbled, in a voice much deeper than Zeus

"_Well met Saphira of the blue scales, and Zeus of the black scales." _He then looked both Eragon and me over with one giant golden eye and said

"_well met David and Eragon."_

Orik began to almost insult Oromis about his absence, to which Oromis gave a reasoned explanation. How both he and Glaedr were crippled. How he waited to ass on the knowledge to the new generation of riders..aka Myself and Eragon. After Orik acknowledged this, Oromis then beckoned for the Riders to follow him. He climbed up Gaedr's arm, and with a flap of his giant wings, took off into the sky. I jumped onto Zeus's back, as Eragon jumped onto Saphira's back. Both uttered a cry of joy as they took off into the sky. The two smaller dragons following the large one. Zeus on his left slightly behind Saphira on his right.

Once we reached Oromis's home, silence reined. For a long time, there was silence. Despite my urges to fidget, I remained calm. Then finally

"So you have learned patience, good." Eragon said wisely

"You can not stalk a dear without waiting for hours unmoving."

"Nor can you deal with a god without such patience, for they insist on speaking in nothing but riddles, and you must wait until they clarify their riddles." Oromis nodded and asked Eragon

"May I see your hands, I find I can learn a lot from a person." He then evaluated Eragon, before turning to me.

"May I see your hands David?" I nodded

"Of course..Master." I surrendered my hands. He pondered them for a bit

"I see you are not unaccustomed to battle, for you have wielded that sword for years. I also see you that you are not very familiar with a bow, yet you use them when need be." He then leaned back and said "You have been trained for battle most of your life. Since we are in our current predicament, I say that is a blessing." I nodded slowly

"I have been in more battles than I care to admit. I will this war to end quickly, so I may finally have peace." Oromis's features filled with sorrow

"Alas, that is impossible as a Rider. Conflicts arise whether you wish it or not, and a Rider must always be there to end such conflicts." I nodded again, silent.

Oromis then had Eragon and me do a series of different positions, which tested our abilities to the limits. Once or twice I felt a twinge in my back, but the burning did not start, which pleased me. He then had Zeus and Saphira do a series of maneuvers in the air, to which they both preformed well, Saphira being slightly better than Zeus. After that he bid us farewell, promising us that we would begin our training the next morning.

The next few months were tedious at best. Oromis and Gleadr pushed us to our limits. I had to learn a new language, plus other skills known only to the Riders. One such day we were writing in the ancient language, when suddenly Eragon started, slashing ink everywhere, Oromis then grabbed his right arm..and then pain erupted in my stomach and right leg. I groaned and then panicked shouting with my mind

"_ZEUS!"_

"Something has happened to them!" Eragon exclaimed. Oromis said

"I do not know, but Glaedr is returning." With that we ran outside, and looked towards the sky. Minutes passed, and we remained still. Finally the golden dragon was seen. He landed, hobbling on his wounded leg. Oromis started forward but stopped when Glaedr growled at him. He limped off, where he began to lick clean his wound. Oromis kneeled by his dragon and stayed there, waiting.

After long we found out where Saphira and Zeus were. We called out elven mounts, and went with all speed. After we found the cliff, we flew up using magic (Eragon more so than I, for as I had a grown a little control over the winds after months of being here and some practice.) Our Dragons did the same thing to us as Glaedr did. We did the same as Oromis did. After a long time, Zeus touched my mind and murmured

"_I did it to protect Saphira. She attacked Glaedr, who retaliated. I could not stand idle as the last of my free brethren fought. So I jumped in between them, I was not quick enough to block either of their attacks.. I am ashamed to call myself a dragon."_ I replied softly

"_You were brave Zeus. Not many beings would try and stop someone three times their size like you did. What Saphira did may have been stupid, but what you did took courage. You deserve to be called a dragon."_ A small sense of satisfaction emanated from him_. _I then stood up, ignoring the pain in my legs, and stumbled forward, placing a tender hand over the on his side first. I began chanting in the ancient language, mending muscle and tissue alike. After that was done, I was sweating and my lips were dry. I licked them a few times, and drawing upon Zeus's strength, mending his leg. Just as I finished, I tried standing, when the burn started. As I laid there writhing in pain, Zeus laid his head beside me, one black eye boring right into me. Unable to do anything, he just shared my pain.

Once it was over, and Eragon has healed Saphira, we flew off together.

More weeks passed, and the attacks were becoming more and more frequent. Zeus was by my side night and day, whenever he could be. When the week of the blood oath celebration arrived, Oromis informed us we each had to bring a piece of art to it. I had no idea for a piece I would create by hand... but I had one idea. One that would have never been done before.. For I knew it couldn't have been, for there had never been one like me that had ever attended!


End file.
